The Ash's Over the Past
by BlackBloodWolf23
Summary: Just a story I've had hanging in the back of my mind. It's about a world for only Pokemon and a Mercenary Organization that a young Flareon and her Leafeon brother stumble on. This tells what happens then. Some romance but not a lot. Rated T for langauge.
1. Main Characters

**This is only the main characters in the story, I've probably forgotten some but oh well.**

Anic: A rare white and red luxray. She was abandoned by her parents and was found and raised by a crime organization. When she was 16 she left them and after awhile she met several other pokemon that have been abandoned, families killed, they are clones, etc. They created a superior Mercenary Organization and became the best. She leads the organization. She is now 26

Silas: A rare black absol. He was born a mercenary and left when he was able to handle himself. He met Anic and joined her becoming her second in command. He rescued a poochyena that began refering to him as brother. He often is displayed as the fatherly top. He is now 28.

Arc: A normal charizard. His family was killed when he was 6. His only thing he has from his past is the leather bracers his father had given him. He can be hard to get along with because of his attitude, but once you get to know him he can be a nice guy. Before meeting Anic and Silas his only friend was a blastoise clone. He is now 19

Ty: A blastoise clone. He has strange black markings and was discriminated against because he was a clone. He kept to himself and tried to avoid contact with others until he met Arc, who had no problem with him being a clone. They both met Anic and Silas when they were seeking shelter from an electrical storm and they had wandered into an abandoned warehouse. He is now 21.

Darca: A normal mightyena. She was taken from her home by a group of murcrows when she was a poochyena. A little while later Silas came along and chased the murcrows away before taking her to Anic and the oters who decided they would keep her. She began refering to Silas as her brother. She is now 14.

Rig: A normal houndoom. He had a normal life but often wanted more freedom, so he left that life behind and met Silas and Darca. He was given the chance to join and he did. He has HUGE crush on Darca but won't say anything when he talks to her. He is often stubborn unless you know him well. He is now 14.

Luke: An arcanine clone. He heard rumors about them and began searching for them. When he found them he was welcomed as a member. He soon learned he wasn't the only clone, but that Ty was one as well. He is usually silent but does talk more then he used to. He has a metal plate on his back that has "It comes naturally" scratched into it. He "dates"(Whatever you want to call it.) Resa. He is now 18.

Resa: A rare white ninetails. She was born after her father was killed then her mother. She was found by Anic's adopted parents and was also raised by them. When she learned of Anics whereabouts she didn't hesitate to join her. She "dates"(like I said before) Luke. She is now 16.

Breez: A normal umbreon other then being larger then most. He is Tex's half-brother. He is very hard-headed and fiery. He is easily pissed off but is better at controlling it. He "dates" Luna. He is now 13.

Tex: A normal jolteon other then being larger then most. He has a dark past and hardly ever speaks. When he is around the others he usually just listens giving simple gestures whenever asked anything. He is not as easily pissed off like his half-brother. He is now 14.

Luna: A normal espeon. She is calm and quiet, but does speak around the other evee evolutions more then the others. She is closest to Breez and Tex. She doesn't really have a past as she has forgotten it. She "dates" Breez(Amazing isn't it) She is now 13.

Shilo: A rare black rapidash. She was always a mercenary, but she didn't belong to a group. She has no memories of her past. She met Anic when she was snooping around an alleyway one day. She was only a ponyta then so she was more open to strangers and she gladly joined Anic and the others. When she evolved she became weary and doesn't like or trust anyone outside of the Organization. She is now 23.

Prim: A recently evolved flareon. She had a normal life but often thought about a life with more adventure. She often sneaks off looking for one but usually doesn't get far. She can be stubborn and ignorant at times but is actually rather wild. She can be shy around those she doesn't know but when she opens up shes like a whole different person. She is now 12.

Sage: A leafeon. Prim's brother who worries about her because he knows she doesn't want the life she has. Secretly he wants the same life but he doesn't want to tell anyone. Whenever his sister runs off he follows to see if she finds another more adventurous life to live. He has a scorched paw from frightening his sister by accident. He is now 13.


	2. The Begining

**This is only the main characters in the story, I've probably forgotten some but oh well.**

Anic: A rare white and red luxray. She was abandoned by her parents and was found and raised by a crime organization. When she was 16 she left them and after awhile she met several other pokemon that have been abandoned, families killed, they are clones, etc. They created a superior Mercenary Organization and became the best. She leads the organization. She is now 26

Silas: A rare black absol. He was born a mercenary and left when he was able to handle himself. He met Anic and joined her becoming her second in command. He rescued a growlith that began reffering to him as brother. He often is displayed as the fatherly top. He is now 28.

Arc: A normal charizard. His family was killed when he was 6. His only thing he has from his past is the leather bracers his father had given him. He can be hard to get along with because of his attitude, but once you get to know him he can be a nice guy. Before meeting Anic and Silas his only friend was a blastoise clone. He is now 19

Ty: A blastoise clone. He has strange black markings and was discriminated against because he was a clone. He kept to himself and tried to avoid contact with others until he met Arc, who had no problem with him being a clone. They both met Anic and Silas when they were seeking shelter from an electrical storm and they had wandered into an abandoned warehouse. He is now 21.

Darca: A normal mightyena. She was taken from her home by a group of murcrows when she was a growlith. A little while later Silas came along and chased the murcrows away before taking her to Anic and the oters who decided they would keep her. She began reffering to Silas as her brother. She is now 14.

Rig: A normal houndoom. He had a normal life but often wanted more freedom, so he left that life behind and met Silas and Darca. He was given the chance to join and he did. He has HUGE crush on Darca but won't say anything when he talks to her. He is often stuborn unless you know him well. He is now 14.

Luke: An arcanine clone. He heard rumors about them and began searching for them. When he found them he was welcomed as a member. He soon learned he wasn't the only clone, but that Ty was one as well. He is usually silent but does talk more then he used to. He has a metal plate on his back that has "It comes naturally" scratched into it. He "dates"(Whatever you want to call it.) Resa. He is now 18.

Resa: A rare white ninetails. She was born after her father was killed then her mother. She was found by Anic's adopted parents and was also raised by them. When she learned of Anics whereabouts she didn't hesitate to join her. She "dates"(like I said before) Luke. She is now 16.

Breez: A normal umbreon other then being larger then most. He is Tex's half-brother. He is very hard-headed and fiery. He is easily pissed off but is better at controlling it. He "dates" Luna. He is now 13.

Tex: A normal jolteon other then being larger then most. He has a dark past and hardly ever speaks. When he is around the others he usually just listens giving simple gestures whenever asked anything. He is not as easily pissed off like his half-brother. He is now 14.

Luna: A normal espeon. She is calm and quiet, but does speak around the other evee evolutions more then the others. She is closest to Breez and Tex. She doesn't really have a past as she has forgotten it. She "dates" Breez(Amazing isn't it) She is now 13.

Shilo: A rare black rapidash. She was always a mercenary, but she didn't belong to a group. She has no memories of her past. She met Anic when she was snooping around an alleyway one day. She was only a ponyta then so she was more open to strangers and she gladly joined Anic and the others. When she evolved she became weary and doesn't like or trust anyone outside of the Organization. She is now 23.

Prim: A recently evolved flareon. She had a normal life but often thought about a life with more adventure. She often sneaks off looking for one but usually doesn't get far. She can be stubborn and ignorant at times but is actually rather wild. She can be shy around those she doesn't know but when she opens up shes like a whole different person. She is now 12.

Sage: A leafeon. Prim's brother who worries about her because he knows she doesn't want the life she has. Secretly he wants the same life but he doesn't want to tell anyone. Whenever his sister runs off he follows to see if she finds another more adventurous life to live. He has a scorched paw from frightening his sister by accident. He is now 13.


	3. The Return

**Silas' POV**

I looked at the Grovyle in the driver;s seat of the truck we were in, "I still find it funny that Nero is the only ne out of the organization that can drive," I said. Anic turned around from the passenger's seat and looked at me a hint of amusement in her gaze "Why do you think I brought him along!?" she said before continuing "We don't need to crash into the store!" she chuckled some before sitting back down in her seat while I looked in the bed of the truck, where Luke, Arc and Ty were sitting. "Are you guys alright back here?" I said earning a nod from them before turning to Sage and Tex asking the same thing. Tex dipped his head while Sage was to busy bouncing up and down in excitement. When I felt the truck stop I looked out the window to see a Lucario, obviously the manager of the store standing at a desk. Anic leaned back and looked everyone over "Alright, everyone knows their job, right?" she said and we all just nodded before she signaled to Nero and the two jumped out and went to the store. Nero stood at the desk talking to the manager, about only Arceus knows. Anic skimmed through the shelves before signaling for Distraction team to come.

I stepped up to the desk Tex at my side and Sage going to work on his part of the job. "Hello sir, we were wondering if you've seen this purrloin around before?" I said holding up an image of the purrloin Blaire. "Maybe, Maybe not. It depends on who you are," the lucario said before Tex jumped up on the counter his pelt prickling with electricity "We are with the police and we need you to cooperate so we can have a chance at catching thi thief!" he hissed blocking the managers view of the others. "Alright, Alright.! Yeah I've seen her se was here a few minutes before you came in!" he said, worry etching at his voice. Thats when Sage came into the picture "Hey! There is some purple fur with some of the products either missing or strewn about!" he called. Silas' attention was caught by Nero signaling for them t come back. "Come on! Maybe we can catch up to her!" he called as the group rushed out of the store and rushed into the truck just as it began to move.

"Did you see the look on that lucario's face when Tex jumped up on the desk!" Anic chuckled the others laughing along. "Well, what about when Sage "found" that purple fur!" Arc laughed. I just shook my head as they continued to laugh. Placing my paw on Sage's head, I thought I heard him coo from the warm gesture before I removed my paw. When we stopped and everone slipped out carrying something out of the stolen goods, we quickly placed them where Anic told us too then went on to do whatever. while I was walking down the alley I felt my head hit something hard yet familiarly warm. I looked up to meet the blue gaze of "Shilo!" I gasped surprised to see her. "Yeah Tex, it's me." she replied her fairly deep voice slightly echoing off the walls of the alley.

**Shilo's POV**

I looked around just noticing the others that had filed into the alley, the first one I truly reckognized was the white luxray "Well I'll be damned Anic, even you've grown to meet my shoulder." Anic chuckled at this and then looked up at me "Well, it's nice to hve you back Shilo." she replied before padding off to where a flareon and leafeon sat watching her in curiosity before Anic said something to them but I couldn't here what. After talking to several of the others I trotted over to where the flareon and leafeon along with Anic sat. "Shilo, this is Prim and Sage. The newest members of the organization," Anic said. I snorted and looked the two over. "Are you sure their worth it, Anic?" I said a bit more oldly then I intended. "Sage has proven his worth, but I still need to test Prim," Anic replied narrowing her eyes. I snorted again and shook my head "Fine." I said before stalking over to Luke and Resa.

I had fallen asleep awhile ago and was now being prodded awake by someone. I slowly lifted my head clearing the bluriness from my vision as I reckognized the zebstrika known as Bane. "Hey Bane. What do you need?" I said as I stood up. "I want to know why your back so soon is all?" he replied calmly. "Well, long story short, I pissed off a pinsir and burned a... "few" buildings..." I replied. He hust rolled his eyes before turning around "Well, I'll let you sleep." he said before trotting off.

**Bane: Well, thats all for this chapter, Which in all honesty wasn't that bad.**

**Shilo: Hm, well I wouldn't know because I've BEEN MISSING MOST THE STORY!**

**Me: -flinches from Shilo- Yeah uh... this could get ugly so, um, untilnextchapter! -speeds away from Shilo while Bane just looks confused-**


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Me: Okay I'll be including my best friends character, Jet in this chapter so... Be. Prepared. For. Epicness! Well, Sort of...**

**Anic: -Facepalm-**

**Silas: -shakes head-**

**Everyone else: -eye twitching- **

**Jet's POV**

I stood on a cliff edge looking over the town below, until I heard a hiss from behind me "What are you doing back here Jet?!" I turned around to meet the dark gaze of Tex. "Ah... I was wondering when you would show up, and you should know why I'm here," I replied narrowing my eyes at him as he stood up and leaped at me, hissing and slashing at me. "Now, now Tex, I'll leave, but not before I speak with Anic," I calmly aid sidestepping and ducking**. **He stopped but still glared at me "Fine! Anything to get rid of you! Now follow me!" he jerked around and racedd off while I carefully followed not used to the rocky terrain.

"I still think you should send them home, Anic!" came the infuriated voice of Shilo. "Look, with you gone most of the time and Resa wounded we need all the help we can get. Besides they could be an asset to the team." I heard Anic reply, obviously getting pissed off. "Or they could be a disaster!" the sharp reply came from Shilo, thats when I heard Anic snap. "Thats it! This conversation is over!" she growled, pracctically roaring. I watched as Shilo stalked out of the room not noticing me. Slowly I trotted in and gulped at the look Anic cast me. "What do you want, _Jet_?" she seemed to spat at my name as she sat up, trying to calm down. "I was wondering if I could join with you? Because as you should know, my team was destroyed." I said bowing slightly as she cast me a look that seemed to say '_Are you serious?_' "Well I don't have a problem with it, but don't come crying to me when the others get upset about it." She said dismissing me. I nodded and trotted out of the upper warehouse.

**Resa's POV**

I padded over too Luke pulling him away from the others for a moment. "What is it Resa?" he asked calmly. I took a deep breath sitting down before looking him in the eyes "I... I, uh... I've had an egg, your egg..." I stuttered. "Wha! What?!" he asked slightly yelling attracting the eveelutions. I shook my head and he gave me an apologetic smile "Sorry, but are you serious? I mean if you are I'm still happy just... shocked." he said. I dipped my head while Breez cocked his to the side. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing!" we both snapped and Breez just shrugged and walked off the others following. I looked at Luke who smiled at me and I smiled back.

I paced across the room, it had been 12 days since I told Luke about the egg. I suddenly heard a cracking sound and I padded over seeing the cracks in the eggshll. Quickly I called for Luke, who came as quickly as he could and when he noticed the cracking egg moved in slightly closer sniffing at it. Right then it cracked open and there sat a small growlithe, her gaze traveling around the room as she tried to walk around but fell. I picked her up by the scruff and set her down next to myself. "What should we call her?" Luke asked as he nuzzeled the growlithe. "How about... Nira?" I asked licking the fur on her head. "It's perfect." he replied, his chest rumbling with pride as he looked down at his daughter.

**Me: Well, now wasn't that a shocker, and yes NOBODY likes Jet right now. The reason why will be explained in the next chapter... ,maybe...**

**Jet: Grumbles something while walking in circles.**

**Nero: BTW Resa, Luke, Congratulations on the girl! -ignores Jet-**

**Resa and Luke: Thanks!**

**Jet: What the fuck?!**

**Anic: -slaps Jet- Watch your language there are little ears in the room.**

**Nira: Moma, Papa, Fuck**

**Resa: NO, NO, NO, You don't say that!**

**Luke: -just smiles- thats my girl.**

**Everyone except Resa: -Laughing to death, Literally...-**


End file.
